It is widely recognized that it is effective and important for parents or guardians to monitor the communications of children. The industry has developed a significant collection of tools that allow parents to monitor the telephone and Internet activities of children. To date these are mostly aimed at, and effective for, activities that occur in the home, or on premises controlled by the parents. These tools, for the most part, are ineffective for monitoring mobile phone activities. The so-called V-chip, and similar products, could be designed and implemented for mobile phones. But this approach requires a set of controls that are pre-programmed. A more desirable approach is one that allows dynamic monitoring of mobile device activities, as well as the option for controlling the mobile device activities from a remote location.